


Day 4: Breath

by blackstar



Series: 30 day writing challenge [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles, more of a drabble than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstar/pseuds/blackstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seconds fell away, one after the other, each slower than the last, until it felt like they were suspended in time, two dots in the grand scheme of things, so small, so close together that they looked like one single piece of the universe. One single piece, glowing with life, with love, with dreams and hopes and fears, brimming with energy and ideas, too little but also too big for the scale of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few years in the future, maybe while Stiles is in university, or has already finished it.

This was the moment everyone was talking about. It was in all of the books, the central moment in every movie, even the action-thriller-horror one mixes he liked to make fun of. He started recalling words and phrases from books as he started feeling Derek moving closer and closer – he couldn’t believe someone could move so slowly towards a kiss. If it was up to him, he’d lunge forward and catch Derek’s lips in his, eager to taste him, feel him, make him _moan_ , want, _beg_ for more. He’d let his hands roam, touch every inch of skin they could get to, squeeze, pull, until the two were completely flush with each other, tied together in passion and desire. This is the only way he’d known, after all, and it had never felt like too little, like not enough; it had always been steamy and lead to amazing sex, his body crashing together with someone else’s like their mouths had collided earlier, all quick moves and dirty, needy getting each other off.

And Derek had been so very different with everything. It was true that this was Stiles’ first ‘real’ relationship, his first commitment to someone, ever, but he’d still imagined everything going differently. He imagined after he’d told Derek he liked him, bashful, after pining over him on and off for more than a year, there’d be more… heat. He hadn’t imagined Derek looking up, only half-surprised, as if he had already known, was just waiting for Stiles to say so. He hadn’t imagined Derek nodding, like he was agreeing, and then _actually_ agreeing with a “Me too. I like you too.” and taking Stiles’ hand in his, doing nothing more. Giving Stiles the opportunity to do nothing more.

Four dates later and just as many times Derek turning Stiles down, telling him he wanted this to last, telling him he wanted to wait and be sure this was going to be good for the both of them, for the pack, for the Sheriff. He was so very meticulous with everything they did, considerate with every move towards or back from Stiles, so careful with their progress, as if they were made of sugar and a stronger blow from the wind would send them flying in completely different directions. His care and obvious desire to keep things good in the long-run made Stiles melt a little inside, kept a warm ball of contentment in his stomach through the days and nights, even when Derek wasn’t around and they lazily exchanged texts or talked on the phone or… did nothing.

And now, in contrast, Stiles was pressed against the door of his apartment, after their fifth date, after he’d went on and on about how horny he was and how he was now going to jack off, _alone,_ because no one was willing to give him a hand (get it, a hand?). He was acting like a brat, he’d have to admit to himself, but it was in good will – with the idea of teasing Derek, not pressuring him into moving faster. He’d started to appreciate the notion of slowly building up to something bigger than just sex and general friendliness; he’d started wanting it too. He was still horny and stupid though, and that lowered his brain-to-mouth filter into basically nonexistence.

He was now, as a result, pressed against a door with mostly Derek’s eyes, though, because no part of Derek’s torso or legs was touching him in any way, keeping him to the door. Derek’s searing eyes, the beautiful blend of all existing colors in that impossible to describe way, were boring into Stiles’, making him freeze; his left hand was tangled with Stiles’ right above their heads, pressed to the door; his right was cupping Stiles’ cheek, thumb making lazy circles as the seconds passed by. They were just standing there, Derek getting closer in such a slow manner that it drove Stiles insane. He wanted to apologize for being an ass, or the opposite – tell him to start kissing him already, to take him apart and then put him together again, as if he had any right to make such demands.

The seconds fell away, one after the other, each slower than the last, until it felt like they were suspended in time, two dots in the grand scheme of things, so small, so close together that they looked like one single piece of the universe. One single piece, glowing with life, with love, with dreams and hopes and fears, brimming with energy and ideas, too little but also too big for the scale of things.

He felt like they were one before their lips had touched.

After, it was magic.

When the space between them had become too little to overcome and their breaths were so mingled, they were more _a_ breath, Stiles’ chapped lips welcomed Derek’s soft ones as if they had been waiting their whole life for this specific experience and all previous kisses were just so they could be compared to this one – compared and obviously deemed unworthy of further discussion. He had waited so long for Derek, for this, imagined it so many times, he felt like he already knew what it would feel like, how this would progress, where they would go. Stiles felt like he could see into the future – in the near future, his sheets opening up to accommodate him with Derek together, their sweaty, naked bodies dancing while they smiled and enjoyed the feelings, blooming in their chests. Further along – Stiles waking up in Derek’s arms and Derek waking up in Stiles’, every morning; every night, falling asleep together, happy and exhausted, alive and thumping with fulfillment. And in the far future, their own place, bigger than this one, enough to accommodate them, as well as a child or two, or three. Still falling asleep and waking up together, fighting through life’s battles together, sometimes winning and sometimes not. Their friends, their pack, a warm presence in their life, a bright circle of love and support, which can withstand anything and everything fate could throw at them.

Stiles’ chest felt like it was going to explode in light and happiness, just from a couple of seconds of the chastest kiss he’d ever shared with someone after he had turned 15. ‘They had it right’ he couldn’t help thinking ‘the movies, the books, they all had it right. This is everything.’ And as he opened his eyes to look at Derek, who was pulling a sliver of space away at a time, at the same pace, with which he’d gotten close, he wanted to ask if Derek had felt it too. He also wanted to surge forward and finally take Derek’s lips, feel him all over. He made a noise, a keening, pleading noise in the back of his throat and tried to get close to Derek but he got a shake of a head and a wide smile.

“Next time.” Derek said, pulling impossibly away, breaching all points of contact and leaving through the long hallway without looking back, one of his hands on his lips. Stiles was left to gape at him and then the empty hallway, the action of opening his apartment door and going in, seeming impossible to take on. Looks like he was really going to have to jack himself off tonight alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I couldn't make it any longer, even if I wanted to, but I like it still.  
> Any thoughts? Again, I'm very attached to commenters :D


End file.
